tale of the bloodwing clan
by the assassin of hope
Summary: the edited of my last story, i thoght i might of rush the romace part but am taking my time with this one. this is a YangXoc NO LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Tale of the bloodwing clan redux

A/N some people think that I might of rush the romance. I think I did but I well re-do the story on this one, the story well take it slow then the last one. Thank you temprest and random guest for telling me about this I well try to go slower with them this time onto the redux!

Yang pov

I got up around 6:40 am, it was cold and raining. I got dress and got something to eat. "Hey sis what's up you seem kinda down today?" Ruby said. "well today looks so lame." I said looking at my drink. "well there was a rumor about a new student joining beacon today." Ruby said taking her dish to the sink. "Oh really, who?" I said before taking a sip of my drink. "Well from what people told me, the new student is a male with silver hair, that's all I know." She said getting her things. "This might be a fun day after all." I said getting up.

Classroom 9:00 A.M

"Class today we got a new student joining us, his name is Johnny blood of the bloodwing clan." Said ozpin. He was about 5,7 feet tall, he wore a basic white hoodie with 2 light blue lines on the hood leading down the back, black jeans and a red belt with the end lose. "hello." He said with a very chilled and smooth voice. There was something about that voice that made my insides warm. "we need to put you in a team now." Ozpin said. I was wearing my sunglasses inside today. "Oleg you well take Johnny into your team." Opzin said pointing to the large kid in the back. "Of course head master I would be honor to have the last member for my team." Oleg said nodding. "Okay Johnny we well test your powers later today just go take a seat next to Amy." Said ozpin. He walked up to his new team.

Johnny pov

I took a seat next to a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. "Hi my name is Amy, I hope we become good friends." She said holding her hand out to me. I shake her hand and said. "I hope so to." For the rest of the class we just look and listen. I did saw this one girl looking back at me now then again. "Okay class now it's time to see Johnny take on some AK-130 androids, to the training grounds. Ozpin said.

Training grounds 10:23 A.M

There was like about 3 of those androids in fount of me. I pulled out my sword and flintlock. "who's 1st to go down?" I said making fun of the androids. One of them was sprinting right at me with both blades out. I block it's attack and shot in the head with my gun. Then the last two both came at me at the same time. I jumped in the air and took the one on the right's head off. Me and the android where fighting it knot my sword out of my hand. I then send my left foot flying in the air and my hidden blade in my boot pop out and cut the line where oil was being pumped into it. It hit the ground hard. Everyone was cheering for me. "Welcome to beacon Johnny." Opzin said holding his hand out. I shake it. "Thank you, if it's all right with you I am going to train for the rest of the day just send out like 20 of those androids out for me." I said getting my sword. "o-okay, for the rest of you are dismiss for the rest of the day." Opzin said before he left.

Yang pov

We all saw him take down those ak-130's like they were nothing. "did he just ask for more of them!?" weiss said a bit sacred. "oh my god he did." Blake said. "Well me and the others are going to go get something to eat, yang you coming? Ruby said getting up. "No am fine." I said sitting back down. "okay see you later sis." Ruby said leaving with the others. I return looking at Johnny what sacred me was when I was looking back at the fight he destroy them all. "He just tore them apart." Said a girl from Oleg's team I think her name was Yuki. He walked up his hair was a mess a bit. "You okay Johnny?" Oleg said. "Yeah just a bit tired so where's my dorm?" he said taking his hoodie off to show a very wet shirt with A eagle on it. "come with us Johnny we well show you to your room." Oleg said walking to the dorms. He looked back at me and I removed my sunglasses and looked at him. "Johnny are you coming?" Amy said looking at him. He nodded then left.

Johnny pov

There was that girl again she was looking at me. "Johnny you coming?" said Amy. I nodded and return walking with my new team. "So who is that?" I told Oleg. "Who do you mean? He said back. "I don't know some blond hair girl?" I said. "That is yang xaio long, a freshmen like the rest of us." Oleg said showing me our team's house. "Home sweet home" said Yuki before she took a seat on the sofa. "Your room is the one to the left." Oleg said before he took a seat next to Yuki. I enter my new room to see a bed, a dresser and a lamp. "Well I need some work but it well look like my room back home." I said before I sat on my new bed.

Yang pov

9:30 P.M dorm

I was sitting on my bed wondering what's up with me. My insides always get warm when I see this new kid I wonder what it means. "Hey sis am going to bed night." I heard Ruby's voice outside my door. "Night sis." I said. Then I change into my pjs and pull the covers over me. "Why do I feel like this, I well ask Blake in the morning." I told myself before going to sleep.

A/N that was the 1st ch in the 2.o version now next week I well get the next ch done. So I am taking it slow with these two this time.

ASSASSIN OF HOPE SIGNING OUT!


	2. Chapter 2 nightmares

Tale of the bloodwing clan ch 2 nightmares

Yang pov beacon dorms, Saturday

It was 8:30 am the sun was out today which seems nice. 'So today am going to ask Blake about this wired feeling I got.' I thought. I got up and headed to her room. "Blake you up?" I said outside her door. "Now am up." I heard behind the door. "What do you want yang?" she said opening her door. "I need to talk to you about something." I said. "Okay step into my office." She said opening up her door. I took a seat on a chair. "Okay what's up?" Blake said. "Well you know this new kid Johnny?" I said. "Yeah he tore apart those ak-130's." Blake said recalling what happen the day before. "Is it off that every time I see him it makes me feel warm inside?" I said. "Okay am just going to say it, your falling for him." She said. "W-W-WHAT!?" I said out loud. "You heard me you are falling for the new guy." Blake said. "Are you sure about that?" I said. "Yes." She said. "I don't know thanks for talking to me about this." I said getting up. "Anytime." She said. 'So am falling for a guy I just met like a day ago.' I thought walking out to the training area. He was there again hammering down a rag doll. 'I wonder if he thinks am a random stocker or something maybe I should go talk to him.' I thought before I walked over to him.

Johnny pov beacon team O.J.Y.A dorms 6:50

I woke up in a pool of my own sweat. 'Again with the nightmares they get longer every year.' I thought before I change my clothes to a black hoodie with red lines and a blue belt. I walked into the living room to see Oleg and Amy playing a game of chess. "DAMIT OLEG YOU ALWAYS BEAT ME AT THIS!" I heard Amy yelled when Oleg took her king. "It's not my fault I saw the opening you made for my knight to take your king." Oleg said explaning to her how she lost. "You okay Johnny you seem like you had a nightmare?" Amy said. "Oh I did.(sighs) the thing is it is the same thing every year on this day ." I said taking a seat next to Oleg. "Oh really like what?" Amy said putting the game away. "Well it goes like this I wake up in forest there is a group of people hunting me like a dog, it was A hour before I woke up it always feel like if they get me I well die or something." I said taking a drink of water. "Wait you said that this is the only day were you get that nightmare why is that?" Oleg said wondering about that. "Well today is the day I left my home, when a clan member is 12 they are send into the world with a month's worth of food and water." I said. It was hard to leave my clan behind my own father send me away. I did not see it coming but Amy walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I am so sorry what happen it must have been hard." Amy said. "So your 17 how did you live after you left the clan?" Oleg said. "A pirate captain found me taking food from him he let me live in his ship until I was 17 and he let me go" I said. "He was the one trained me everything I know about fighting, in fact he was more of a father then my real one." I said looking at the floor. "Am going to go train see you guys later." I said getting up.

Training grounds, 9:05 A.M

I was destroying a ragdoll I got form the teacher. It was a few moments before I saw the girl named yang. She was walking up to me really slowly. "You okay?" I said wondering what she wanted. "y-yeah what are you doing?" she said leaning on the wall. "Just training it is all the good ragdolls are these fat ones." I said reloading my flint lock. "yeah." She said putting her sunglasses on. "So what brings you to the training grounds today?" I said shooting the ragdoll in the head. "I was just going to train on some things." She said getting her weapons out and putting them on. "That's good to hear want to have a fight to train your powers or the shooting range?" I said tossing the ragdoll away. "Well I do need help with my aim so the shooting range it is." She said. "Good well make a game out of it." I said walking over to the shooting range. There was a few destroy robots from the day before. "Who goes up 1st?" she said. "Ladies 1st." I said moving out the way. She was on dock and she was shooting them in all ways. "Not bad." I said. Then I was on deck I waited until they were all lined up before I shot. When I shot them the billet when tho the 1st robot to the other 3. I saw her face, her jaw was wide open. "I take that I win?" I said putting my gun away. "y-yeah." She said putting her weapons away. "Oh btw my name is yang." She said. "Well it is nice to meet you yang." I gave her A handshake. Her hands were so soft. "o-okay I got to go bye!" she ran off leaving me to wonder what happen?

Yang pov team R.W.B.Y dorms 10:00 A.M

I ran all the way back to my room. My insides are really warm. "Maybe Blake was right." I said. I mean Johnny is a nice person, even if most people see him as a powerhouse. "Yang you okay you just ran right in your room?" I heard Ruby's voice on the other side. "Yeah I am fine" I told her. And now I face a new thing, I need to tell Blake that she was right. I sigh. This is going to be a long year.

A/N so a somewhat part of Johnny's life was told today maybe if a lot people want I can make the Johnny's days before he got to beacon.

THE ASSASSIN OF HOPE SIGNING OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Tale of the bloodwing clan ch 3 the song of sadness

Ruby pov

My sister seems really off today, she just spend most of her time in her room today. I was sitting next to my friend Blake. "Do you know what happen with Yang today?" I said getting myself a cookie. "She's having guy troubles." She said turning the page. "S-s-she does?" I said going into my chibi form. "Yeah the new kid Johnny." She said putting her book down. "y-y-y-you mean the power house!?" I said shaking a bit. "Yes your older sister has fallen for a guy who could make a hole in the wall by kicking it." She said in a funny tone. "Does he know about it her feelings for her?" I said wondering if he does. "no am afraid he does not." She said. "Well that's going to change today, go get Weiss we going to help two people today." I said.

Library still ruby, 11:34 A.M

"So tell us how are we going to do this?" Weiss said. "Well that's why I called this meeting." I said pushing my index fingers. "Well plans we need to come up with plans." Blake said. "We need to find out all we can about Johnny but how?" I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I LOST TO OLEG AGAIN!" said a random student. "Of course Johnny's leader, he must know a thing or two." Weiss said. "Let's go ply Mr. Oleg A visit." Blake said getting up. Oleg was putting the game pieces on there normal spots. "Hello there?" he said looking up. "Hi we were wondering if you want to play a game?" Blake said. "Of course what's your wager?" Oleg said looking at us. "A few of these." Blake said pulling out a white bag. It was full with dust crystals. "HEY THAT'S Mine! Weiss yell at Blake. "You have got a good wager, so it's info on my new team mate for a bag full of dust crystals?" Oleg said putting the bag on the side. "Yeah." Blake said. "Okay now you can pick someone to play me." Oleg said. "Okay give us a few seconds to pick." Blake said getting up. "Ruby I want you to go get Pyrrha she might help us with this." Blake said walking back to us. "Okay" I said going to find her.

A few moments later….

I came back with her. "Hello Ruby said you needed help with something?" she said. "Yeah we need you to beat Oleg in chess." Weiss said. "Wait Oleg?" she said looking at him. "Do you know him?" Blake said. "Of course she does we use to play chess when she was in the contest. She always won." Oleg said. "YES AM GOING TO GET MY STUFF BACK!" Weiss said out loud. "So let's play this game old friend." Oleg said. "Yes let's" she said sitting down.

Half A hour later….

She won and Weiss got her bag back. "Well played old friend." Oleg said putting his game away. "A deal is A deal Oleg." Blake said walking up to him. "Okay Johnny likes to train almost all morning and he goes to the band room for A hour or so. That's all I know." He said. "Okay." I said getting up. "He should be there now." He said leaving. "I wonder what he does in the band room?" Weiss said.

Band room 12:50 P.M

We saw Johnny in there he was sitting at the piano. "He plays piano?" I said wondering what he is going to do. He played a sweet song. "This song…" Said Weiss. "It sounds so sad." I said. "It must be from years from years of sadness and pain." Blake said. I took out my phone and recorded Johnny playing. He had stop playing and said. "You know I can hear you right?" he said looking right at us. "H-how long did you notice us?!" I said wondering how he did. "When you all walked in the white hair one step on A lose bored and I heard it." He said pulling his hoodie down. "Well then hello, (holds hand out) my name is Ruby." I said. He shaked my hand. "Nice to meet Ruby, am going to think you know what my name is?" he said letting my hand go. "Yeah we got a small thing to ask you." I said. "Oh?" He said. "What do you think about my older sister Yang?" I said. "Well she seems nice, she also looks pretty." He said with a small blush on his face. "Okay thank you." Blake said. We all left and headed back to our dorm.

Yang pov

Every time I try to take a nap I get these wired dreams about him. I was sleeping and in the dream right now Johnny and I were on my bed making out and then we… I woke up when my sister open the door. "Hey yang, I know about your thing with Johnny." Said Ruby. "Y-you do?" I said getting up. "Yeah we are going to help you with that." She said hugging me. "Y-you well?" I said in shock. "Yeah what are team mates for?" she said with a smile. "So what did you find out?" I said putting my vest on. "Well he loves training and he knows how to play the piano." She said going down the list of things she knows. "He still sounds good in my book." I said. And now to make him mine.

A/N:AND BOOM CH 3 IS DOWN also if anyone wants to try to make a lemon just review I well let you use Johnny only if you give you give me OC credit.

THE ASSASSIN OF HOPE SIGNING OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

Tale of the bloodwing clan ch 4 a mission part 1

Yang pov still the same day 1:00 P.M

We were in the living room trying to think of how to do this. "Well we could… no where are we going to get 100 birds in the next few hours?" said Ruby tossing one of our plans away. "Maybe I can ask him if we can hangout or send him a note." I said. "Note and a place to meet up." Ruby said. "Okay." I said getting up. "Can teams R.W.B.Y AND O.J.A.Y report to the headmaster." Said the intercom. "Well it looks like that note well have to wait." Blake said getting up.

Ozpin's office 3:00

"So I got a mission for one member of both teams, now Ruby and Oleg you pick from your teams on who to send on this mission, do you understand?" he said looking at the 8 of us. "Yes I do." Oleg said. "Yeah." Ruby said nodding. "Okay you two talk about this in the next room." The headmaster said taking a drink.

Ruby pov

I have a idea in mind, we were sitting in two chairs, there are 6 packets with our team mate's faces on them. "Well I think Amy might be the best pick for me, who are you sending?" said Oleg. "ummmm Oleg maybe Johnny would like to go?" I said. "Why he just got here." He said looking at his packet. "I'm just saying we need to get him out there more." I said. "Okay then, who are you sending?" he said marking him to go. "Oh I know who I'm going to send." I said picking up her packet. We walk back out with two packets. "That was fast you made your picks?" Opzin said looking at the packets. "Yes we think that these two are going to go find." I said sending a wink to my sister she looked back at me with a wondering face. He looked at both packets. "Yang, you and Johnny are going to go on this mission." He said looking at both of them.

Yang Pov

She picked me to go on this mission. We were about to leave. Until Ruby garbed me and said "let's make a bet with you, if you get Johnny I well do your homework for the rest of the year." She said. "And If I don't." I said wondering what she wants me to do."Make me cookies until we leave beacon. " she said holding her hand out. "Deal" I said shaking it.

Skies over sea, 5:00 pm.

We were both sitting in two chairs waiting to get to the ground. "Time on target 30 seconds." Said the pilot. "So what kind of music do you like?" he said. I was shocked to hear him talked he was mute the whole way here. "hmmmm club music." I said. We landed and we got off on a sandy beach. We saw the plane take off. We looked around and we saw A old looking ship. "Wait A minute?" Johnny said looking at the ship. His eyes went wide. "Oh my god is it?" Runs to it. "J-JOHNNY!" I said running after him. The ship had a lot of cannons and a black flag with Johnny's bird on it. All of the crew had a over coat with a hood with lines of different colors on them. Some of them had there hoods down. Most of them were looking at Johnny like a ghost. "CAPTAIN!" said one with purple lines on his hood. I saw a man with no lines on his hood walk out. "What is it mates?" He said in a hash tone. "It's Johnny." Said one without a hood on. He froze and said. "J-Johnny? He jumped over the railing and walked up to him. "Is it really you?" he said. Johnny took off his hood and he had a joy look on his face. "Johnny where you been my lad?" the older man hug him. 'Is he Johnny's father?' I thought before I heard the crew cheering. "So Johnny who's the girl?" He said looking at me. "This is Yang, She's my partner for this mission." Johnny said looking at me as well. "Well it's good to see you come with me I well show you to your old room." The older man said taking his bags. "Captain." Johnny said. "What…. Oh yes! Hello Yang my name is Roland." He said bowing a bit. We went into the hold, there was even more people down there some of them were drinking or talking. Roland open a door there was a one bed with a flag with a raven on fire. "Okay food well be up in a few hours, for now feel free to go around the ship." Roland said closing the door. Johnny was sitting on his bed and looking at an old picture. It was him and Roland from what looks like a few years ago. "So your father seems like a nice man." I said putting my bags down. "He is not my father but he is better then my real father in a lot of ways." He said putting his picture aside. "Why would that be?" I said sitting next to him. He took off his hoodie and I saw a cage like mark on his left arm. "What is that? I said looking at it. "My mark. I was alone I had no freedom. Then came the day were my clan sends one of the 12 year olds out into the world to never come back. My own dad picked me, he did not even look back or help me when they were dragging me out." He said. I was shocked who would do that to there own child. "Am so sorry." I said. "It's alright I hope I never see him again." He said putting his hoodie back on. "Am going to talk with some of the crew see you later." He said getting up. I was alone. I was so sad about what happen to him. 'How am I going to tell him?' I thought.

Later that night, 8:00 P.M

The crew were having a party. I was drinking some water when Johnny said he was going to bed. It was kinda getting late and I think I should go to bed too. I was heading to Johnny's room, I open the door and saw Johnny without his hoodie on and his t-shirt was on the bed. I was blushing very hard. "WHOA!" he said covering his chest with his hoodie. "OH GOD IM SORRY!" I said walking outside. Oh my god his chest was toned as hell man! He walked back out in a black tank top and black pajama pants. "Your turn." He said. I turned into my normal pjas and I told him that it was okay to walk back in. "okay you take the bed and I well sleep on the floor." Johnny said rolling out a sleeping bag. "Johnny it's okay we can share the bed. " I said. He was blushing like crazy. "o-okay." He said. "I call left side." I said before getting in the covers. He joined me and we went to bed. It got cold an hour later, I was shivering a bit, I felt a pair of arms around me. I open my eyes and I saw Johnny holding me. He was warm and I stop shivering and went to sleep. But those dreams came back to me again and I was happy.

A/N SO THE TALE IS MORE OF A FREESPRIT AND A CAGE ONE. SO I WELL MAKE THE NEXT CH WHEN THIS ONE GETS 100 VIEWS OR 1 REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Tale of the bloodwing clan ch 5 the mission part 2

Yang pov

I woke up somewhere around 5:00 A.M and I saw the way I was when I woke up my face was a mare few inches away from his face and left hand was on his check. I got up without waking him up and walked up to the deck to see Roland and half of his crew getting ready for the battle. "Yang's up." Said Roland. "So what is the info on the ship we are raiding?" I said getting myself a drink. "There from the bloodwing clan. Lead by… his older brother Edward." Roland said. I spit out my drink and said. "WHAT!" "Yeah the crew and I keep half of whatever is on that ship, that is the deal me and my crew made with Ozpin" he said picking up a flintlock. We saw Johnny there standing there with his sword in his hand. "He is mine do you all understand." He spoke with hate in his voice. The crew and I nodded. "SHIP INBOUND!" said the crew member in the crow's nest. "MEN TO YOUR CANNONS!" Roland said braking orders. "READY WHEN YOU ARE SIR!" said the officer with black lines on his hood. "Wait when we are in range." Roland said looking at the ship getting closer. "AND FIRE!" Roland said. The cannons fire and the other ships mast fail into the water. "GET REDAY TO BORED!" Roland said bringing us in. a lot of us jumped on to see a guy with a white over coat and a blood red marking on his back. "Welcome home Johnny." Said the only living person on the ship. "SHUT UP!" Johnny said running at him. They fight for a half hour. Johnny punched him into the wall. "We did it the ship is ours!" said Roland. I was cheering with them. Until I heard someone. "NO!" I heard a gunshot. I turned around and saw Johnny on the floor with a wound. His brother was holding a pistol before he passed out. "JOHNNY!" I said picking him up.

Johnny's pov/ dream or nightmare

I woke up on the beach from the last day, the last thing I know was that I got shot. "Where am I?" I said looking around. "I was the one who took you here." I heard a female voice behind. I turned around to see Yang. "Yang what happen." I said wondering how I life after being shot. "Johnny I have something to tell you." She said blushing. "You see Johnny I….." before she was going to say it a blade was in her chest before everything whent black. "YANG! I open my eyes to see a white roof. "Johnny what's wrong?!" said yang. "w-what happen?" I said. "You took a billet for me, your brother was sent to jail and we got a pass on this mission." She said. "How long was I out?" I said. "A few days, the only time I left was to get something to eat." She said. She was by my side the whole time does she feel something for me. "Look Johnny I don't know if you feel the same way but I love you." She said blushing. My eyes were wide she loves me I never thought anyone would ever said that word to me. She was getting up. I garbed her arm and pulled her down to my face and I kissed her.

Normal pov

Johnny and yang were kissing and they both saw fireworks. Yang rap her arm around him and Johnny put his hand on her check. Ruby walked in with a tray of food. "Yang I got you something to… WHOA!" She drop the tray and ran out. "Well that was something?" Johnny said trying to get up. "Also the doc said that when you wake up you would need to use a wheel chair for a few days." Yang said. He looked over to see a wheel chair. "Great." He said. "don't worry I well help you until you get back on your feet." She said with a cat like smile.

Johnny pov

She helped me into the chair and I wheel out of the room. I saw Oleg and the others. "JOHNNY YOUR AWAKE!" said Amy hugging me. "It is good to see that your awake." Said Yuki. "Welcome to the world of the waking Johnny." Said Oleg taking his glasses off. "Thank you." I said. The rest of my day was the same as any other. I got back into my room and had a hard time getting my pjanma pants but I got them on. Oleg and the others told me good night. I was on my back thinking how I got here, a roof over my head, friends who care what happens to me and not to forget a new girlfriend. I cant belive I got this live by taking An apple.

Yang pov

I was getting ready for bed until Blake walked in. "So word around the school is that your dating Johnny now?" she said looking at me. "H-how did you know that?" I said wondering how people know about us that fast. "Well Ruby told Nora about it and then Nora told everybody." She said. "Well yeah she kinda did walk in on us when we were kissing." I said blushing. "Well good night yang." She said leaveing. i whent to bed and had a good nights rest.

A/N SOO THE ROMACE IS BACK I HOPE I DID NOT RUSH THINGS.


	6. Chapter 6

Tale of the blood wing clan ch 6 Hendrix

Johnny pov

I made a quick recovery and am back to training. Then I saw 3 guys walking over to me. "Can I help you?" I said putting my sword on off mode. "Yeah you can stop hogging all the babes!" said the one with blue hair. "What?" I said looking confused. "Ever since you came here all the girls turn to you and not us!" one said pushing me into the mud. "Cross us again and we well end you!" said the leader pointing his finger at me. "HEY!" Oleg said running at them. "OH CRAP RUN!" said the leader running. Oleg helped me up. "Who was that?" I said bushing off some mud on my pants. "That was Hendrix leader of team H.R.A.D ." Oleg said. "Well thanks to Hendrix I now need to go take a shower." I said thanking Oleg for the help. I walked all the way back to my room and jumped in the shower. I heard a knot on my door. "Johnny are you in there?" I heard Yang's voice. Oh god Yang's outside my door and I was not wearing anything. I turned off the shower and put a towel on. "Yeah am just getting out of the shower give me a few min." I said. I put on my clothes which were a blue hoodie with blood red lines going down the back. My hair was very wet and kinda got in my eyes but I just rolled with it. I went out to see yang sitting on my bed crossed legged. "Hi there." She said. "hi." I said hugging her. "Good to see you out of the wheel chair." She said putting her hand on my check. "So why did you came here?" I said sitting next to her. "Well my dad is coming next week for parent's day." She said. "So try not to missed up." I said holding her hand. "But I know what happen on the training grounds, im going to ply them a small visit." She said with a small evil smile. "Well I was going to do that too." I said pulling her closer to me. "But we well leave in a few mintunes." We both had the same idea as I locked the door we made out for a few mintunes before we heading to Hendrix's team dorm.

Team H.R.A.D 4:00 P.M

We were at the training grounds to see the four of them training. "HEY WE TOLD YOU THAT WE WOULD END YOU!" Hendrix said holding out a huge blade at us. I pulled out my sword my goal was to hurt them not kill them. We fight for like 10 mintunes then one of them yank off a small bit of her hair I think it was a single hair. Her eyes turn red and she punch the one who pulled it way up into the sky. "YOU WANT SOME TO!" she said pointing to Hendrix and the other two. Hendrix and his goons ran away. "y-yang?" I said backing up a bit. Her eyes turned back to normal. "Johnny am sorry you had to see that." She said turning off her weapons. "Well then, aw man my hoodie got mud on them again." I said looking at my clothes. "Well I got to take yet one more shower." I said putting my sword away. We went to our dorms and I did not feel like going out again so I just change into my pj's I went to the living room and got something to eat. "So you and Yang?" Yuki said in a tiny chibi form of herself. "y-yeah." "Johnny and yang sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G" she said making this face XD. Amy was in the chair next to the sofa with a book in her hands, she closed the book. Ammmmmmmmy…..CHOP!" Amy said chopping the book over Yuki's head. "am sorry that she bugged you about that." Amy said holding the book. "it's okay." I said.

Yang pov

I got back to my dorm to see my sis working on some homework. "Hey yang what's up?" she said looking at me. "Well I just hang out with Johnny." I said taking a seat next to her. "Oh really was that you two sucking faces?" she said looking at me. "We kinda did also am so sorry you had to see that." I said rubbing my arm. "Well I hope that when he is ready for next week." She said looking at the letter we got from him. "I hope so." I said sighing.

Training grounds 3 hours later.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said the goon who got punched a few 200 words ago he landed hard on the ground. "ow." Said the goon

A/N SO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CH BUT AM KINDA HAVING A BLOCK BUT THAT WONT STOP ME.


	7. Chapter 7

Tale of the bloodwing clan ch 7 parent day

Johnny pov team O.J.Y.A dorm parent day

Today was the day I meet yang and Ruby's dad and something tells me that there uncle is going to be with him. I hope he likes me. Oleg called me over. A lot has change to the dorm in the past week me and my team had done a lot of pictures of the 4 hanging outside the school, there was a picture of me and yang when we went to the club man she knows how to party. "Yes Oleg?" I said taking a seat. "Johnny me and the others of them talking and all of our parents are coming…" he said. "It`s good am just going to stay inside." I said wondering if my father thinks I died a long time ago. "You sure?" Amy said. "Yeah go have fun it`s your day with your family's." I said with a smile. They all left and I got a text from yang. 'Where you at?' I replay back. 'My dorm ' she reply with 'be there soon ^W^XO' I smile at the text. A few minutes I heard voices outside the door and it open.

Yang pov 5 minutes ago waiting..

Me and my sister were waiting for the airship with our dad on it to land we saw it coming. "You think he's ready for our dad?" Ruby said. "Yeah we were talking about it when we were at the club." I said. The airship landed and we saw our dad. (OKAY AM NOT GOING TO SAY WHAT THERE DAD LOOKS LIKE IF THEY DO SHOW HIM IN THE SHOW THEN THAT'S WHAT WELL BE IN THIS BOX.) "PAPA!" said Ruby hugging him. "OOF you got bigger Ruby." He said hugging her back. "Hi dad." I wave. "So did uncle crow came with you?" Ruby said. "No he had work to attended to but he said hi." He said telling her. I was wondering where Johnny was I text him and I got a reply from him saying he was in his dorm, I text him back and put my phone in my pocket. "Hey dad there is someone I would like you to meet." I said. "Oh someone from your team?" he said with a puzzling look. "He's not on me and Ruby's team per say." I said. "he?" He said rising a brow. "yeah he is at his dorm right now." I said pointing to his team's dorm. "Okay let's go meet this *boy* friend of yours." He said making a joking. We were outside his teams door. "So which letter is he?" he said looking at the name on the top of the door. "J" I said. i open the door.

Johnny pov:now

I saw her father. He was very big. "Dad this is Johnny, my boyfriend." She said. His eyes went wide. "Oh my god he's really your boyfriend." He said looking at yang. I got up and hold my hand out to him. "Hello my name is Johnny." I said. He hold my hand. "hello im there father." He said looking at me. We all sat down on the sofa. "So how long have you been at the school Johnny?" he said drinking some tea. "A few weeks." I said. "Oh so did you and yang meet?" he said . "Well the way we met is not a very good one just normal I saw him and he saw me." Yang said. "Well I approve." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Your taking this very well?" I said a bit worry. "Hey listen Yang I want you to take Ruby to the food court real quick." Her dad said with a smile. "Okay, Johnny you want anything?" Yang said getting up. "No am good." I said with a smile. They left and there father looked at me. "So Johnny where are you from?" he said. "The islands off the coast." I said. "You mean blood island." He said. I nodded. "Show me the mark." He said. I moved my pants leg up to show a pair of blood red wings. "You mean to tell me that A bloodwing freak is dating my kid!?" he said looking a bit mad. "I am not like them. They kick me out my own father push my raft off to the sea!" I said looking at floor. I still know every small detail of that very awful day. {TIME WARP 5 YEARS AGO} it was night there was a bonfire and almost the whole clan looking at me. "DAD I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" I said trying to get past the guards. I was trown onto a raft with a few boxes of food. I saw my father walk past the guards. "dad…" I said tearing up. He put his left foot on the raft and use it to push the raft to the sea. "why…." I said looking at my whole clan leaving. I washed up on a small island a month later I met Roland….{back to the tale} Yang's father look at me in shocked. "Why would he do that?" he said wondering why a father would do that to there own kid. "Between me and my brother my brother was his real son and I was a kid who broke into his house." I said with a small tear coming out of my eye. "How come your mother did not stop him?" he said patting my back. I looked down at the floor. "When did she died?" he said. "When I was born. I think my father might have blame me for her death." I said crying. "I am so sorry what happen to you also am sorry for calling you a freak." He said. "Oh no it's okay you're her dad it`s your job to hate there boyfriends." I said smileing a bit. "Well sometimes I don't work. Am okay with you dating my Yang." He said. they came back with some food. "Hey guys." Said yang hugging me. For the rest of the day we played some games and around 7:00 p.m all the parents left. "So Johnny you want to go to the club?" said Yang resting her head on my shoulder. "No I just want to lie on the grass for a few minutes then go to bed." I said looking up at the night sky. "Well your team mates are spending time at there homes for the weekend I was wondering if I could.." she said blushing a bit. "Yeah you can stay with me." I said holding her hand.

A/N AWWWWWWWW POOR JOHNNY RIGHT!? WELL NO LEMON RULE IS STILL GOING STORNG BUT IF YOU WANT TO MAKE ONE FOR THESE TWO JUST PM ME.

THE ASSASSIN OF HOPE SIGNING OUT!


	8. Chapter 8

Tale of the bloodwing clan ch 8 fun weekend

A/N BEFORE WE GO ON TO THE STORY I LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 1000 VIEWS ON THE TALE OF THE BLOODWING CLAN.

Yang pov 7:30 P.M

I was packing up a few things for my weekend stay with Johnny. "So I hope you have fun with Johnny." Ruby said. I nodded. I headed to his dorm I knot on his door. He opened the door. "Hi yang do you need help with your stuff?" he said. "No I got it but thank you for offering." I said walking in.

Johnny pov

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. "Well I am going to put my bag in your room and I don't know what to do afterwards." Yang said putting her bag in my room. "Give me a minute." I heard Yang's voice behind my door. I went to the sofa. Then I saw Yang walked out in her pjas I was blushing a bit. She sat next to me. "This is the first time you seen me in my pjas?" she said leaning on my shoulder. "Well no I just forgot what your pjas look like that's all." I said. "Well Johnny I had these dreams latey." She said looking at me. "Oh what of?" I said looking at her. She lean in and whisper in my ear. I was blushing like crazy. "I know…." She said looking upset. "Well what now…" I said. "I was wondering if you wanted to….." I cut her off by kissing her. "If you are in then am in." I said looking into her eyes. She took my hand and we went to my room {time skip I hope I don't get in trouble for this} I was on my back she did take a pill she said it well stop her from having a baby. "Whoa that was… awesome." Yang said holding my hand. "y-yeah." I said holding her close. She put her head on my chest. "Maybe we should keep this a secret form the others?" I said wondering what would happen if Ruby found out. "Yeah." She said making a heart on my chest. "I'm very tired…. You want to go to sleep?" I asked her. She nodded and we fall asleep.

The next day, Sunday

I woke up recalling the events of last night. I looked to my side to see yang sleeping. I got dress and walked to the kitchen. I made myself some ramen. I saw Yang walked out in her normal outfit. "Morning Yang." I said smiling. "Hi." She said kissing my check. "How did you sleep?" I said. "Pretty good." She said getting some food. After we were done eating we went out for a walk near the park. "So what's with the deal with Roland and the hoodies?" Yang said. "Well Roland was trained by a man named Edward kenway, he was part of a creed older then dust itself. He never really talks about him anymore but they said he was a legend of the seas." I said. Then the sky turned black around us. "What the!?" I said looking up. We saw a guy with long white coat with a design of pure blood red wings on the back. "Do you know me young one!?" he said looking at me. "No.." I said backing up. "Of course you would not remember your own father it was a long time ago." He said. "W-what!?" I said in fear. The very man they send me away is now in front of me. "I got to say taking on your own brother was good….. kinda." He said holding onto a blade. Yang had her weapons out. I pulled out my gun and shoot at him in both rage and hate. But he turned into a beowolf. "WHAT THE!?" Yang said looking at the beowolf. His fur was pure white but his eyes were red. "THAT'S RIGHT SON IF YOU WOULD HAVE STAY YOU COULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO THIS!" said the wolf in a very evil voice. He turned back into his human form. "As much as it pains me I well not be the one who kills you today." He said. Then a portal of pure black open up next to him. A guy in a pure white suit with a red tie and black pants walked out. "But this assassin well." He said walking into the portal. "I well try to be quick." He said running at me with a small knife in his hand. I shot him in the arm and he fallen off the hill. "You think that he's dead?" Yang said looking at me. "Hello up there I got shot and I think both of my legs are broken I well try to stand up now." We both hear him down the hill. "AHHHH! They are broken and a bone is sticking out the wound and it's smelling like almonds that's not very good." We heard him. "Maybe we should go tell the headmaster about this?" Yang said looking at me. We both walked away. "Hello? I well try the other leg! AHHH!" we heard him.

OZPIN'S OFFICE 12:00 P.M

"So Johnny's father try to kill him?" Opzin said looking at us. "Well he left an assassin but he was not good at it." Yang said wondering if he is still alive. "Okay I well inform Ruby's father and uncle about this." He said getting up. We walked out of his office. "Are you okay Johnny?" Yang said. "Well it's kinda off seeing my father again but am not that helpless kid that I once was." I said with a smirk. "Well other then that was it a fan weekend?" Yang said looking at me. "The best." I said holding her hand. We went back to my dorm to pick up her stuff. "So whenever you feel loney you know where to find me." Yang said looking at me. "I`m never alone." I said before kissing her.

Blood island 5:00 p.m

"Sir the assassin has fail badly." Said his right hand man. "This is not good jack." Said a hooded person. "have fate brother he well die in due time. Said his father. "he must…"

Park 11:00 P.M

"HELLO READERS!? AM STILL DOWN HERE AND IN VERY BIG PAIN. OH LOOK A BEOWOLF YOU HERE TO HELP ME? AHHHHHHH! IT`S BITING MY BONE AND IT HAS FRIENDS!" said the assassin braking the forth wall.

A/N SO I THINK I DID LAME IM NOT SURE BUT THIS STORY WELL TURN INTO A T O DON'T KNOW BUT, ALSO YES I KNOW THAT I USE THE BIT FROM AUSTIN POWERS WHERE THAT ONE GUY FAIL DOWN A HILL. BUT THANKS FOR THE 1,000 VIEWS THANK YOU.


	9. Chapter 9

The tale of the Bloodwing clan update

Now that the school has sturted for me I got the less time to make these but a Lemon is coming soon from my good friend angel. I hope your all happy with this update.

THE ASSASSIN OF HOPE SIGNING OFF!


End file.
